<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【all雄】兄弟 by gubei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618414">【all雄】兄弟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubei/pseuds/gubei'>gubei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All雄</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 含大维角色仲云客串</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubei/pseuds/gubei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>主杨秀x高剑雄</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【all雄】兄弟</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“早就听说高家是世代兵家，这次他们家又出了个武状元”</p><p>    热闹的街边，一群人围在榜文前，看着上面的名字小声议论着些什么。仲云恰好巡视到此处，闻言不由偏头看了眼那张榜单。只见上面最大的一行第一名后赫然写着三个大字:高剑雄。</p><p>  “高剑雄吗”</p><p>    从此高剑雄这个名字便印在了仲云的脑海里。仲云父亲是个将军，他自然也子承父业如今领了个小将军的闲职，他不喜欢打打杀杀，所以他并不擅长武术，他喜欢的其实是数学。但是那又如何，他是独子，注定别无选择。</p><p>    或许是天公作美吧，不多时仲云就见到了高家的这位长子，就在自家父亲的寿宴上。一身墨绿色的长袍，乖顺的敛眉跟在高老将军身后，若不是知道身份，怕真是会将他当做一个文弱乖巧的书生。</p><p>  “高叔叔，里面请" </p><p>  仲云定了定神，忙上前一步去迎。高寿昔看了看眼前的这位后生，偏头去唤后面的高剑雄。</p><p>  “剑雄"</p><p>   跟在后面眼观鼻鼻观口口观心的高剑雄回应的倒快，立马应了声“父亲"就快走几步上前站到了自己父亲身旁。</p><p>   “你和云儿年纪相仿，你便去跟着他四处转转吧”</p><p>  “是”</p><p>  仲云闻言一愣，感觉幸福来的有点太突然。高剑雄见状不满的抿了抿嘴，从仲云旁边擦身而过，仿佛他才是这里的少主人。回过神的仲云连忙追上去，尽职尽责的跟在了高剑雄身后，</p><p>  “这是偏院，通常.....”</p><p>  “行了”</p><p>  仲云一句介绍词还没说完，就被前面的高剑雄不耐烦的打断了。</p><p>  “现在出了我爹的视线了，你不用跟着我给我介绍。”</p><p>  仲云瞬间就有点委屈，我好心帮你介绍还成我多管闲事了?看着转身欲走的高剑雄，仲云不知怎么的脑子抽抽，下意识的就一把抓住了他的手。</p><p>  手感不错。<br/>  “放开”</p><p>  高剑雄看起来似乎是有些生气，看着仲云的眼神瞬间凌冽了几分。吓得仲云不自觉的咽了咽口水。</p><p>  “那个，那条路是回主厅的路，我们去那边看看吧”</p><p>  说完拽着高剑雄就想往反方向走。</p><p>  “别碰我”</p><p>  高剑雄一把甩开了仲云自来熟抓上来的手，语气带着警告</p><p>  “我不喜欢别人碰我”</p><p>  仲云从来没见过那样有趣的人，在人前完全是为了自己的父亲在活，人后虽为自己但性格却又别扭的要命。</p><p>  程家出事了，高剑雄亲自带兵去抄的家。</p><p>  听到这个消息的仲云心下一紧，立刻就赶到了高家。仲云找到高剑雄时他只着里衣，趴在那不知道在想什么，地上还有一小摊血迹。</p><p>  “高剑雄?"</p><p>   这一声唤回了高剑雄的意识，他揉揉眼，转过头看着仲云</p><p>  “你来了。”</p><p>   “听说程家....”</p><p>    仲云犹豫半晌，终究还是开了口。高剑雄闻言露出了一个苦涩的笑。</p><p>    “那是我的结拜弟兄，我亲自带兵抄了他家，你也觉得我很混蛋吧"</p><p>  “你一定有自己的理由"</p><p>   仲云拿起放在一旁的外套，走过去搭在了高剑雄肩上，不出意料的看到后者不是很自在的瑟缩了一下。真是一如既往的敏感啊，仲云在心里吐槽道。</p><p>   后来仲云总是会有意无意的探寻高剑雄的动向，比如包庇程闻道，救杨秀等等。仲云自认忍耐度一向很好，但在听到高剑雄重伤未愈去寻李蓁蓁的时候最终还是爆发了出来。他赶到的时候高剑雄刚刚劝动李蓁蓁，脸色惨白，额角有冷汗往下滴，背后甚至还渗出了点点血迹。</p><p>  “跟我.....回都”</p><p>    声音弱的可怕，几乎弱不可闻。李蓁蓁却只是呆呆的坐在地上，看着眼前的高剑雄，好像还在思考高剑雄说话的准确性。高剑雄抿了抿唇，暗自里攥紧了拳头，将随手臂流下的血液不动声色的留在了手中。看着高剑雄隐忍的模样仲云终是忍不住走了进去。</p><p>    “够了，你为他们做的还不够多吗，你非要把自己也给作死了?”</p><p>    高剑雄显然没料到仲云会在这里出现，眸中闪过一丝惊异。</p><p>  “不用你管"</p><p>  “不用我管?”</p><p>  仲云的怒气在这一刹那瞬间爆发。</p><p>  “你看看你把自己弄成了什么模样，你为了留程闻道的命包庇他，被明德打了个半死，又为了那个脑子不开窍的杨秀中了一箭，甚至还被生生掰断了两根手指头。你欠他们什么啊值得你这样还去维护他们。你以为他们终有一天会理解你吗，不会!他们只会一次次的给你添麻烦，一边害死你救他们的命一边诅咒着你下地狱。明德先生说的对，你就是交友不慎! "</p><p>    程闻道和杨秀本是路过，听到这声音不由的住了脚步，偷偷躲在了门外。长期的自虐加上伤口的开裂，让高剑雄的意识有些模糊，不得不撑着剑柄勉强的站立起来正视着仲云。</p><p>   “这是我的选择，轮不到你来指手画脚。  ”</p><p>  “好!你是将军，轮不到我管!那你就带着你的愚蠢被你的兄弟丢进地狱吧!"</p><p>    仲云怒不可支的甩下这句话，然后转身离去。李蓁蓁消化着刚才那个男人所说的话，有些愧疚的走过去想要扶住摇摇欲坠的高剑雄，却被高剑雄躲开了。</p><p>      “滴答，滴答”</p><p>      是液体落地的声音，在安静的庙中显得格外清晰和瘳人。此时的高剑雄已经看不清眼前的景物了，眼前只是一阵发黑。</p><p>  “......去少林寺...找闻……”</p><p>   一句话还没说完便是"咚”的一声闷响。</p><p>  “高剑雄，高剑雄!你醒醒啊”</p><p>    李蓁蓁被这突如其来的变故吓到，慌张的轻轻晃着高剑雄，一声声唤着他的名字。从小到大高剑雄一直 都是保护者的角色，从来没有把狼狈的一面在他们的面前展示过。门外的程闻道看了身旁的杨秀，点了点头，然后两人一起走进了庙中。</p><p>   “大哥，大哥"</p><p>    绕是有了心理准备，杨秀看到高剑雄的时候还是慌了神，他记忆中那个无所不能的大哥静静地躺在地上，死气沉沉的。</p><p>  “把他送到少林寺”</p><p>   一直沉默的程闻道在一旁开了口。</p><p>    本来以为只有一处箭伤的杨秀在撕开高剑雄后背衣服的时候瞬间傻了眼，除了那一处骇人的箭伤，背上密密麻麻纵横交错的全是鞭痕，几乎没有完好的皮肤，每一下鞭痕都见了血，足以看出打的人用了多大的力气。</p><p>    “明施主终究还是害了他啊.....”</p><p>    杨秀和程闻道被这话弄得有些摸不着头脑，疑惑的将视线投向住持，只见住持摇了摇头，轻轻的叹了口气。</p><p>    “这鞭子，全是高施主自己抽的。从脉象来看他内息长期紊乱，高施主....恐怕是在自虐”</p><p>   杨秀一愣，脑海中响起了那天自己躺在床上时高剑雄冲他说的话:</p><p>  我不想再失去任何人了。</p><p>  “大哥"</p><p>   想到这，杨秀的声音不由的带上了哭腔，轻轻的碰了碰高剑雄的手。</p><p>    高剑雄足足昏迷了五天才醒过来。身上的伤口已经结了痂，有些酥痒的感觉让他很不自在。想要活动一下自己的手，却发现自己的手被一个人紧紧的拽住了，抽不出来。</p><p>      “这小子”</p><p>      高剑雄看着紧紧拽着自己睡觉的杨秀，轻笑出了声，明知道自己不喜欢被别人碰，这小子却从小喜欢黏在自己身上，任他怎么赶都不走。似乎是察觉到了自己手中的动静，杨秀悠悠转醒，一抬头正对. 上高剑雄含笑的眸子。他大哥其实长得很好看，皮肤除了脸上的都很好，还是个窄腰翘臀大长腿，他想过如果大哥不是个男人的话，自己肯定是要娶他的。</p><p>  “大哥，你醒了”</p><p>  “嗯”</p><p>    重伤刚醒的高剑雄声音带着些许鼻音，本就低沉的声音显得更为诱惑了起来。正在杨秀愣神间，高剑雄像突然想起什么似得问了一句</p><p>   “你刚才叫我什么?"</p><p>   "大哥啊”</p><p>    病弱的高剑雄很诱惑，这是杨秀在心里得出的结论，一向强势倔强的大哥难得的安稳，任人摆布。</p><p>  程闻道和李蓁蓁成亲了，少林寺破例今日允许喝酒。高剑雄虽然心里很不爽，却还是笑着给程闻道送了祝福。宴席上高剑雄全程没有看李蓁蓁任何一眼，只是自顾自的埋头喝酒。</p><p>  “大哥，你不能再喝了”</p><p>    杨秀看着失魂落魄的高剑雄有些心疼，过去一把按住了高剑雄倒酒的手。</p><p>   “放开”</p><p>    高剑雄淡淡瞥了一眼杨秀，冷呵了一声。若是平常杨秀肯定会怂，不过高剑雄重伤刚愈，身体还很虚弱，杨秀便无所畏惧了。杨秀闻言不仅没放手，反而过去将高剑雄架了起来</p><p>   “我大哥喝多了，我先带他去休息”</p><p>   “杨秀!你小子长能耐了?放开我!”</p><p>    废了好大的功夫杨秀才把高剑雄抬回他的房间，高剑雄显然是酒劲上来了，整个人呆呆的坐在床上，双颊泛红的看着杨秀。杨秀也喝了点酒，不过没到醉，都说酒壮怂人胆，看着大哥这副模样的杨秀借着酒劲走过去，一把将高剑雄按在了床上，对着身下人的薄唇狠狠的吻了上去。比想象的口感要好的多，杨秀这样想着，-边毫不客气的在高剑雄的嘴里攻城略地，扫过他嘴里的每个角落。</p><p>   “唔.....”</p><p>    高剑雄哪里与人进行过这么亲密的互动，不一会儿就耳根泛红，忍不住轻声呜咽了起来，想要将身上的人推开。一直持续到高剑雄近乎缺氧，杨秀才恋恋不舍的退出了高剑雄的唇。因为刚才的深吻高剑雄有些失神，躺在床上大声的喘着气，丝毫没有意识到这样会给自己带来什么。直到感觉到一丝凉意，高剑雄才回过神来</p><p>   “杨秀，你干什....呃”</p><p>    胸前突如其来的掐弄让高剑雄一时惊叫出了声。高剑雄的身体不像寻常武将一般，虽是肌肉分明，却是异常的白，摸起来手感极佳。两颗淡淡的红点点缀其间，因为遇到冷风的缘故瑟瑟发抖的有些立了起来。杨秀一边玩弄着上面的乳头，一边寻到了下面的私处。那里洞口极小，微微泛红，正在轻轻的张合蠕动，显然是从未经过人事。杨秀看到这强压住欲望，扒开高剑雄的腿将舌尖探入了后穴。温热紧致的穴肉瞬间紧紧包裹了上来，似乎想要将异物排挤出去。</p><p>  “嗯……”</p><p>   私处被异物入侵的感觉很不好受，高剑雄闷哼一声，下意识的想要收拢双腿。</p><p>   “杨秀，你疯.....啊一一”</p><p>    杨秀的舌头突然动了起来，扫过敏感的肠壁，惹得高剑雄又是一声没忍住的呻吟。肠壁在舌尖的刺激下渐渐开始分泌出肠液，后穴开始传来噗嗤噗嗤的水声。意识到这点的杨秀抽出舌头，将自己的两根手指伸进去按压抠弄，最后甚至还轻轻的掰开了穴口，看着里面嫩红色的媚肉一张一合，仿佛在邀约着什么。杨秀见状哪里还忍得住、捞起高剑雄的腰就将自己的阴茎狠狠地捅了进去，开始大开大合的操弄，毫不留情的碾过肠壁的每一个角落。下身被填满的感觉令高剑雄感觉十分陌生，但却又有些期待。突然一阵酥麻的感觉传遍全身，忍不住让他惊叫出声。</p><p>  “嗯啊——”</p><p>   杨秀立刻会意，一下比一下捅的深，每一次都碾过那处凸起。</p><p>    “不……啊……杨……杨秀……唔嗯……”</p><p>    这场荒唐的情事一直持续到了后半夜，杨秀才将自己的阴茎抽出，替高剑雄做了简单的清理。高剑雄眼角带着方才生理性的泪水，已是被操晕了过去。想起刚才大哥压不住的呻吟，被操的失神的双眼和触感极佳的身体，杨秀顿觉人生圆满，哪怕明天大哥要弄死他他也满足了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>